Chains That Bind
by ilikecrystals
Summary: Prompt: Spanking World's Nice Bingo Card: Taut. Prequel to "Bow of Obedience", Dean teaches Sam a lesson in obedience. This story contains WINCEST and SPANKING so if you don't like, don't read! Please point out any errors or crap writing so I can fix. I love contructive criticism and review so bring 'em!


**Title: Chains That Bind  
Rating: Mature  
Author: Ilikecrystals  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 3581 words  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Summary: Dean teaches Sam a lesson in obedience  
Prompt: Spanking_World's Nice Bingo Card: Taut (Part I)  
Author's Note/Standard Message: This story contains WINCEST and spanking so if you don't like, don't read! Please point out any errors or crap writing so I can fix. I love contructive criticism and review so bring 'em!**

#

He's swinging gently, arms above his head, wrists clenched in handcuffs, tied to the ceiling and he can barely touch his toes to the floor, body stretched taut.

His head hangs as he stares up at his hands, back arched as he stretches, reaches and can only get his big toes on the wood underneath.

His nipples are hot fire, the clamps around them driving him slowly insane-

They're attached to a collar, nipped close around his throat, and down below, to a cock ring, the chains so tight, every movement sends shivers of pain through his spine.

His cock ring has another chain, one that slides between his thighs, and up through his ass cheeks, cold links against his flesh making him tremble, the silver climbing up his spine and clipped to the collar in the back.

So tightly bound, he's bowed backward and each breath pulls on _everything-_

The ball gag is stretching his jaw wide, making his cheeks ache and his muscles are rigid, tense because every twitch sends bright sparks of agony through his body, through his brain and feels like he's been here for fucking_ hours_.

Dean said he needed to learn a lesson on who was in charge.

#

He'd disobeyed a direct order, thinking he knew better than Dean and yeah, not the smartest thing in the world to do but hindsight's 20/20 and he'd tried to explain that to his brother, that he'd made a mistake, meanwhile sopping up the gush of blood at his own throat.

Dean hadn't said a word, simply muscled him into the car and driven in stone silence back to the abandoned house they were currently holed up in. Sam kept stealing glances over at his brother but the features were rock hard, eyes straight ahead and he couldn't get a damn read on the situation, didn't know what the hell Dean was gonna do-

He'd followed two steps behind, up the walkway and into the house, kept his head down because he knew he was in big shit now, with the silence and the stiff legged walk of his big brother, preparing himself for the lecture he knew was coming and just wished it was already over, for fuck's sake. He knew he messed up, didn't need it to be harped on.

The punch had taken him completely by surprise, as had the second one and by the time he regained consciousness, he was trussed up good, naked as the day he was born, dick already rock hard, his arousal embarrassingly apparent and he'd taken internal inventory, realized just _how _he was trussed up and immediately started struggling-

His brother's voice had stopped him, "Might not want to do that, Sammy, it'll only make things tighter."

He'd twisted around, "Dean? What the hell, man? Let me the fuck go."

Dean had walked around him, looked him up and down, his eyes hard and gleaming, jaw set in stone, "You could have been killed, Sam. Because you refused to listen, refused to admit that maybe I know best sometimes. You put us both in danger because you had to do things your way." He scratches the back of his neck, catches Sam's eyes again, "Dad gives the orders and when he's not here, I do. Your job is to follow them. That's it. You don't get to think about them, change them or discuss them. You do them. Because when you don't, people get hurt. You got hurt. So now, I gotta teach you a major lesson here, little brother, by taking away your control. See how hard your dick is? You think you can stop that from happening? You can't, Sam. You can't stop anything that's happening to your body right now. And you're gonna stay like this until you decide that I'm in charge and you will follow my orders without question. Cause I can keep you here for days, Sammy. And I can do this-" Dean gestures to his binds, "Any time I want. Remember that."

And with that, he'd gagged Sam, turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Sam gaping after him, stunned and…yeah, okay, scared as all hell that Dean _would _leave him here for days-

#

He'd fought against the binds, had to, and damn if Dean hadn't been right, because the chains had gotten tighter, must've been fucking slip knots or something because now he couldn't bend his head forward, his back arched painfully and the weight of his body twisted everything tighter.

What was totally freaking him out was the cock ring and the nipple clamps. Where the fuck had Dean gotten those and why had he put them on Sam? They were brothers, for fuck's sake, they didn't…weren't…

Hell, they were brothers! These were sex toys, intimate, personal, the snug chain between his ass cheeks a special touch because it sparked something deep in his gut, something dark and delicious, giving him thoughts he'd never had, shouldn't be having, about Dean, about them-

The tight line under his balls was rubbing something that sparked hot wires through his dick, kept him gasping with pleasure and that pissed him off good, didn't want to be feeling this shit, was pissed at Dean, mad as hell and this-

God, made him so goddamn horny, he could barely stay still. Tremors of desire rolled over him as he clenched his thighs together, wrenching out more pleasure, bursts of electricity that made him whimper.

Couldn't wrap his head around it, what was going on with his body and his mind, keep thinking of Dean's commanding voice, his stern features and the thrill of heat that pulsed inside Sam scared the shit out of him, made him tremble with disgust at himself, with rage at Dean for putting him in this fucking position and making him have all these goddamn twisted thoughts!

It was then Sam finally admitted the truth to himself.

He liked being tied up and helpless. He liked the pressure on his dick and balls, liked how the chain kept sliding over his asshole, shooting little spurts of heat through him, loved how his nipples throbbed bright and sharp, the pain keeping his nerves pinging under his skin and with a sob, he admitted the rest.

He loved that Dean put him down, did this to him. Loved that Dean was so commanding, controlling because it made Sam feel protected, cared for and worst of all, he-

He-

Fuck! He had the damn hots for his brother, okay?

All he could think about was Dean's hands on him, doing this to him while he'd been knocked out. He must have played with his nipples to get them hard so the clamps would stay on. He held Sam's cock, rolling the cock ring on and Sam can imagine his brother's rough palm, calloused and hard-worked, sliding up and down his dick, getting him erect-

Attaching the chains, spreading his ass cheeks so that the ring or nub or whatever the hell it was back there was positioned just so, perfectly rubbing into his puckered entrance.

And that's what's turning Sam on the most.

#

The clock ticking in the corner is the only sound in the room besides his gasps of pleasure, of pain, every pull of the chains drives him further into himself, and he's rocking his hips, the metal stud over his clenched hole sweet torture, his dick is straight up in the air, aching for attention-

Every pull of the cock ring climbs him higher and higher and he knows he'd blow his load if the damn thing wasn't squeezing him so fucking hard.

He twists his hips, the extra torque making him cry out, his nipples screaming for relief, his neck arched painfully back, throat exposed as he swallows hard, goes further inward and he's a trembling ball of hot lust, wants to come so bad, he can't breathe with it-

Wants Dean to come finish him.

More minutes drag by and he's mewling, tears sliding down his face, a twitching ball of pain, of passion, rutting into the air, trying to fuck anything he can-

His wrists are numb, same as his toes, his ass is flexed so tight it's cramping and he can't pull in a deep breath to save his life.

Footsteps from outside have him jerking his head towards the sound, the movement choking out a low moan from his throat and he's quaking with eagerness, needs to come so badly now-

The door opens and his brother stands there, one eyebrow raised up at his predicament, a slow grin sliding across his full lips.

"How you doing, Sammy?"

He tries to speak, can't offer more than a few grunted syllables, he's beyond that now, beyond words and all he can do is beg with his eyes for relief-

Dean walks up to him slowly, staring deep into his eyes, must be seeing right into his soul, because his brother's green eyes glow with heat, with determination and he reaches out a finger to tugs on the nipple chain, nodding in satisfaction at the cry that bursts from Sam's chest.

Dean's voice is stern, "Who's in charge here, Sam? You?"

The tone makes Sam shiver and he shakes his head, tries to mumble, "No, Sir, No Sir!" but it comes out a garbled mess over the gag stuffed into his mouth.

The hands on his body are everywhere, flicking at his throbbing nipples, giving a delicious drag up and down his cock, cupping his balls where the chain cuts between them, fingering his chafed hole that's been rubbed raw by cold metal and Sam's whimpers climb an octave with each hot touch, until he's whining, shaking and trying not to respond-

But it's hopeless and Dean sees it all, everything he's trying to hide and Sam's shoulders slump, chest heaving with stimulation and he closes his eyes, can't look at his brother anymore. A hand in his hair has him gasping, the hot whisper against his ear melts him in his skin, "Looks like you're enjoying this a little too much, Sammy. Let's see how you like this next part."

The ball gag is released, his cheeks slack, lips loose, raw and he licks the dry away, breathing harsh as the clink of a belt buckle reaches his ears and he tenses, tries to twist away-

WHACK!

The yelp jumps out of his throat, the pain sudden streaks across his brain, his ass a hot throb, "OWWW! Fuck!"

"Gonna disobey orders again, Sam? When I tell you to fall back, you gonna fall the fuck back or you gonna charge in like a reckless idiot trying to get himself killed?"

SMACK!

The hard leather welts his skin, screams a band of fire across both cheeks and he can't get out any words, can only holler and thrash, can't keep his body still, "Ahhh!"

"You don't run the fuck in without backup! You don't-" Dean's growling low, dark and dangerous, and shame flutters through Sam's gut, knows he fucked up, knows he could've gotten them both killed and he's so fucking sorry-

THWAP!

It's blinding fire, the bone-deep throb following seconds later, as Sam rocks forward, ass cheeks drawn up tight, begging shamelessly, "Ow! Dean, please!"

"Almost get yourself killed, Sammy! Do you know how fucking close that Oni was to slashing your throat open?!" And Dean's voice changes, fear creeping in and Sam knows he's remembering, knows he's seeing the line of blood at his jugular, the creature had gotten close enough to split open his skin and if Dean hadn't jumped it, wrestled it down and stuffed holly deep into its gaping mouth, choking it, killing it, Sam would be dead.

The belt cuts in, again and again, brutal cracks that make Sam yelp as he twists and strains, his binds holding him tight, his skin popping and zinging with hot pain and Dean's fucking _pounding _on him-

Sam's trying not to break but he's losing the battle fast, his backside scorched flames, his skin pulsing, aching-

And it wrenches out of him, harsh sobs that cleanse and free, tears spilling over and he's blubbering like an idiot, can't apologize enough, "God, Dean, I'm so fucking sorry, just-should have goddamn listened to you, you-you were right! Almost got us both killed and I'm sorry, just, please, please."

Doesn't know what the hell he's asking but just needs Dean to stop, to untie him and to love him again. He cries harder as he realizes that's it exactly. He's scared shitless Dean doesn't love him anymore.

Another slash across his tender flesh rips a scream from Sam's throat and Dean's still whipping, still lecturing, "You do what you're told, when you're told and you don't go fucking rogue without letting me _In. On. The. Fucking. Plan!_"

The belt crashes in on each word, the pain so bright and sharp that Sam's knees collapse and he's hanging by his wrists, his body rigid, blinding tweaks of pleasure from his binds mixing with the torment going on in his behind and he's bawling openly, tears mixing with his sweat, with his shame, snot hanging off his nose, can't even hide behind his hair because his head is wrenched back, the goddamn collar baring him, completing his humiliation-

His voice is a trembling cry, high-pitched, like he's twelve again and he's begging now, giving Dean the respect he's earned, "Yes, Sir, YES, SIR! Please, Dean! Learned my lesson, w-won't happen again, I swear!''

Dimly realizes Dean's stopped, looking at Sam in surprise and then a hand rubs over his burnt bottom, fingering each welt, Dean's soft voice soothing now, makes him cry harder, "Ok, Sammy, all done now. Gonna do as you're told from now on, aren't you?"

He nods fast, shattered and whole at the same time, needed this from Dean, needed to be put back into his rightful place, under Dean's authority, been there his whole life and it's his normal, his comfort and he's so freaking grateful to his brother, that he loved him enough to do this for him, help him come back to himself-

A hand rubs up his back, fingers the chain gently before it clicks open the clasp, detaching the collar and Sam can bring his head up, let it hang forward, his neck muscles wrenched hard, sore as hell-

It slides out from between his ass cheeks, been there so long, it felt familiar, like it belonged and now that it's just flesh on flesh and he's empty, moaning at the loss.

God, his balls are aching from the pressure, pulled up so tight he swears he's gonna shoot an ocean when he finally gets to come-

The hand on his back curves around his hip and Dean's in front of him now, nudging his legs open and gentle fingers reach under, trail a path from back to front, tracing the imprint of the chain still imbedded there and he gives a jerk back, a gasp of pleasure but Dean's hand is on the back of his head, keeping him looking down-

A husky whisper is damp against his ear, "Need to keep you safe, Sammy. Need to take care of you, that's why I had to do this. Had to whip your ass, had to get your attention because you gotta take care of yourself better, you gotta stop taking fucking chances like that. If anything happened to you, it would kill me. Not just cause I'm your big brother but –fucking love you, Sam. Love you so much."

And a dry kiss is pressed against his cheek, another a half inch down and Dean goes no further, just holds him in place, breathing with him-

Sam's heart is punching against his chest, his whole body aware of Dean's smell, his warm body, his strong hands, can't believe Dean feels something for him, too and just needs Dean to keep going, needs to feel that mouth on his.

But Dean doesn't move and Sam gives a moan, twists his head and catches Dean's mouth, clings and tries to kiss but he's still tied up tight, no leverage and if Dean wants this to continue, he's gonna have to step up to the-

Hands clamp onto Sam's face, hot and possessive, and his mouth is pushed open, Dean's tongue sliding in, finding his and Sam eagerly kisses back, knows he's a snot and tear covered mess but hope Dean doesn't mind too much-

Dean pulls back, uses his sleeve to clean off Sam's face, placing soft kisses on his wet eyelashes before he pulls back and they stare into each other, realization hitting hard at the line they both just crossed.

Sam shakes his head, says quickly "I'm not sorry, Dean. I mean, I'm sorry for scaring you and for getting hurt but not for this."

Dean cocks his head, looks up at Sam's hands and slides his gaze down his body to the floor, lifts his eyes back up and they're warm, pulsing with love, with passion and all Sam can do is breathe out one word, "Please."

Dean bends his head, nuzzles against one nipple, a bright stroke of pain flares as Sam huffs out a gasp and a hot tongue is there, licking and flicking, turning the deep numb back into a blinding throb, turns Sam into a shivery mess, can only choke out small hurt noises into the heated air. Dean mouths the chain, works his way over to the other side and bites down on Sam's tender nipple-

"Uggghhhh!" His whole body jerks, spasms twitching under his skin as he twists, tries to get away from the sharp teeth-

Dean lifts his head, pulling playfully on the chain, smiling at the sounds he's wrenching out of Sam and damn, he's enjoying this, freaking asshole!

Loses the thought as Dean reaches down, rolls off the cock ring, the yanking on his nipples from the chain attached almost unbearable, and he's twisting wild, puffing out great breaths of air to just try and take it-

"Don't you come, Sammy. Not till I say." And tears seep from under Sam's tightly squeezed eyes as he holds on to his orgasm with difficulty, shaking with the effort.

Another soft kiss is pressed to his mouth and Sam moans, opens up for more-

Dean's tongue slips in, tangles around his and a hand down below drags his cock up and down, and Sam cries out in Dean's mouth, can't hold it in much longer-

Dean breaks the kiss, murmurs against his lips, "You can come now."

And with a scream of pain, the nipple clamps are ripped off, the fiery throb consuming him and he's hollering, his cock shooting out of control, long strings in the air, all over Dean's fist-

Aftershocks quiver through him, breath harsh and gasping in the air and he's lost himself, all Dean's now and as his hands are unlocked, released, he drops to his knees-

Stares adoringly up at his brother, the only thing that matters in the world and he's gonna make Dean feel so good-

His eager fingers make quick work of Dean's jeans, yanking them down in record time, the hard dick springing out in the air, proud and beautiful and Sam's mouth is there in an instant, sucking and swallowing down every delicious flavor from the satiny length.

The gasp of pleasure from above spurs him on, "Fuck, Sam, yeah, right there….God, so fucking good!"

He bobs his head, hums in his throat and feels the answering pulse, Dean's dick hardening further, filling Sam's mouth and he pulls off, uses his tongue, dancing over the slit, the salty sweet taste filling his head, loves this, loves his brother so goddamn much.

The fingers that slide through his long hair and grip make him moan with pleasure, wants Dean to lead, take control-

Dean's bucking up into his mouth, pulling his head back and then forward with each thrust and Sam lets him, loves this, opening wider, swallowing with each shove in and licking when he can, tongue dancing over every delectable inch.

"God, Sammy, gonna-" And the throb in his mouth is followed instantly by a bitter spray, tart honey and he lets it fill him, swallows thick and the taste on his tongue is imbedded into his memory, all Dean, his essence, his soul and Sam sucks harder, wants it all inside of him, needs to be filled with his brother's strength.

Dean's hips are stuttering, stilling and he pushes at Sam's head, aftershocks jerking through his body, breath hitching as he tries to recover-

Sam pulls off, gives one last lick and leans into Dean's stomach, rubbing his face over the fine soft hairs there, loving the smell, the warmth, the taste.

A deep groan above, "You-you okay?" has him smiling and nodding, staring up at his brother with absolute love, and all he can do is rub his face into the soft skin, nip lightly at the hairs and breathe out the words flowing through his heart-

"Thank you, Dean. Just- thank you."

#


End file.
